The Shadow of a Friend
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Strange creatures have started to appear in Japan, killing off random people in their homes during the night. Everyone has been dropping out from Kisaragi Academy in fear that the creatures will start to kill during the day. A selected few students still attend Kisaragi Academy: Ayumi Shinozaki, Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima and a new student; Yoshiki Kishinuma. Rated T. AU
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: Welcome to a new story called The Shadow of a Friend. Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.I'll let you get on with the story. Just to let you know, there will be: Horror, Mystery, Supernatural, Tragedy, Fantasy, Hurt & Comfort and Friendship. Slight hints towards Family too.

* * *

The Shadow of a Friend

Prologue

Satoshi flinched when he heard more bullets being fired into the night. Satoshi knew that nothing good was happening on the streets, reports of murders were constantly in the news. Rumours were going around that strange creatures were appearing in the city, people were disappearing and a few nights later, they were reported as missing.

This had already been going on for about 3 years, starting when he was 14 with hardly anything being released from the government about what was going on. It was harder to see if he was going to survive the night. People said that people have been taken in their beds during the night. Satoshi would hate to see any of his family missing in the morning but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it if they were. He didn't know anything about what was going on. People had been skipping school because of the recent enemies which have invaded the city. Satoshi felt like he was the only student who was still willing to go.

The Shadow of a Friend – Prologue

A young male walked the streets; the sound of used bullets fell down onto the concrete ground. The growling of a pitch black creature struggled to lift its head up to the male's head. A low pitch growl emitted from the creature. The silver barrel of the pistol was caught by the creature's eye. The click of the hammer echoed around the streets.

"This can easily blow your brains out," the male told the creature.

"_What's stopping you?_" The creature asked the male.

"I asked you a question to your kind...No sad excuse of a creature have provided me with an answer."

"_Your question desires a answer I cann-_"

Bang.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Blood from the creature dripped onto the concrete below; before the creature's head landed on the ground. A splash was heard from under the creature's head. The male turned tail and headed away from the creature. He knew what happened. The way that the body of the creatures worked was that they would decay at a fast rate. There wasn't really much left behind once one of _them_ was killed by a gun or weapon or anything like that. Even a natural death had the same consequences for the creatures. Their bodies decayed at a very fast rate that no trace of them was left in the following morning.

The male took out a golden pocket watch and pushed the button at the top. The lid flipped down to show the time on the glowing face of the watch. The numbers were a dark red on a pale blue clock face. The numbers were written in roman numerals with a gently ticking noise emitting from the pocket watch.

"It's only midnight?" The male asked before he closed the pocket watch and put it away. With the pocket watch safely secured back into his pocket, he proceeded home. Looking at the gun in his hand, he put the gun back into its holder and proceeded into the shadows of the alleyway.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Follow, Fave or Review to let me know. Thanks, bye~


	2. Chapter 1 - The New Student

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Shadow of a Friend. I don't own Corpse Party, it belongs to team GrisGris.

Yoshiki: This is the official chapter 1 and the lay out will stay the same. Name of the story and then the chapter number and then title. If you don't like that then let us know and we'll change it.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The Shadow of a Friend

Chapter 1 – The New Student

Rain poured down from the sky, the damp smell from the floor was the only scent available instead of the mixture of high pollution levels, decay scents from the previous night or just trash in general. All of that was gone and replaced by the damp smell. The sound of splashes from walking in puddles was the sound.

Ayumi Shinozaki, a young female student who loved horror stories and often told them to her friends before the strange creatures started to attack the city. Recently she had been going to school on her own, avoiding Satoshi and Naomi on the way there and just hid in the library for the breaks. She always hid behind a good horror story to try and calm her nerves down, blocking out what was going on in the world around her. All the horrors in the world she wanted to forget faded while she read the words on the pages of her choice of book. She hated when she finished the book, the fears come back.

Her fear of the creatures because of what they did, stealing people during the night and there's no trace on what happened to them. The gun shots echoed during the night and everyone in the city hear them. The screeching noise they made always sounded like they could burst the ear drum of anything. If the police could find a trace of what happened to the people who were kidnapped would her body allow her to rest and relax. Knowing what happened to the people...it was probably going to result in death. Stuff like this always did.

Crossing the fear controlled streets, Ayumi made her way towards Kisaragi Academy. She sighed as she passed the gates of the school, grateful when she saw Ms. Yui standing on the school grounds. The building had already been threatened to be shut down by the government while the creatures scared near enough all the children into hiding. No child walked the streets anymore unless they were brave enough. Sure, the creatures have never attacked during the day but that could easily change and they would be killed. Ayumi quickened her pace until she walked directly towards Ms. Yui. She was safe, she was protection. She cared for her students and Ayumi had gotten along with her perfectly. Whenever possible she often helped around the classroom. Even having the idle chit chat with her during the school breaks to try and lift her own spirits up. The chat always seemed to help both parties.

"Hey there Shinozaki," Ms. Yui spoke in the calm voice she always used, Ayumi was grateful for seeing that Ms. Yui was doing okay.

"Good morning Ms. Yui," Ayumi smiled back towards her teacher. Both females smiled before they both gave out a small laugh. If Ayumi lost Ms. Yui, then she wouldn't know what to do. Ayumi would have probably dropped out of school before now if Ms. Yui didn't turn up.

"How are you feeling Shinozaki?" Ms. Yui asked her in the concerned voice she always used in the morning, it was important to make sure that the students were willing to learn or there wasn't any point in trying to teach. Ayumi nodded in response to her question.

"Better knowing that you're here," Ayumi responded in her chirp-styled voice.

"That's good to hear, we're apparently getting a new student. I don't know why but I'm glad they are going to be coming here."

"We're getting a new student?" Ayumi tilted her head in confusion slightly. Conflicting emotions was present in her mind as to what she should think. Was it good that they were getting a new student or was it bad? Was the new student a good student or a student who didn't want to attend school?

"Yes, his name is Kishinuma Yoshiki. I can't say much about him as I don't know him that well and haven't received much information about him."

"Wonder why did he choose to come here...?" Ayumi pondered before she heard the footsteps of Naomi and Satoshi. Their voices filled the air with pointless chit chat about everything but the creatures. Out of everyone, Ayumi had taken note the bags under his eyes, another sleepless night for him. It was starting to become a real issue, without Satoshi getting enough sleep, his school grades were starting to fall. Even in a world like this, grades were still important.

"Hey there Shinozaki," Naomi greeted Ayumi as they walked up to her.

"Hey guys, Mochida didn't sleep well again?" Ayumi asked as Ms. Yui smiled and left the three students to talk while she waited for Yoshiki Kishinuma to arrive at the school.

Chapter 1 – The New Student

"So, this is Kisaragi Academy?" A blond haired male asked as he looked at the building. He looked down to what he was wearing, a simple white shirt, smart black shoes and a black pair of trousers. Yoshiki wasn't sure if there was a dress code but he was always taught to dress smart in unfamiliar territory. He took his rucksack off from his back and opened it up to make sure that he had everything he needed. His trusted note book along with a spare note book so that his trusted note book wasn't used for school purposes. Couple of pens and pencils the basic stationary which every school child would need for a school day.

Yoshiki closed up his rucksack and put it back on his back, walking past the school gates, he proceeded onto Kisaragi grounds. He looked around the grounds; trees were dotted around the grounds along with a fountain where people could sit near if they felt like it. Yoshiki noticed the park benches which were around for the students to eat out doors in summer time. As far as Yoshiki was concerned, everything looked and felt fine. Walking towards the doors he pulled them open and walked inside.

The corridors looked clean and lively. The posters looked fairly new meaning that there were some people still attending school. He wasn't sure how many students he was going to meet from here. He wasn't exactly excited but might as well put on the mask of friendliness and meet his new class. He walked towards class 2-9 and gently knocked on the door. Silence was in the classroom as Yoshiki pushed the out of the way.

Ayumi's head turned first to fall on a 17 year old male with cold grey eyes. Even from just a glance Ayumi could tell that there was something off about him. She didn't know what it was but there was something there that caused worry to plant itself in her mind. She looked at Satoshi and Naomi. Ms. Yui smiled.

"You must be Kishinuma?" She asked with her smile. Yoshiki turned his attention towards Ms. Yui and nodded.

"Yup, Kishinuma Yoshiki," He said with a smile on his face. The students weren't sure what was running through Yoshiki's head. He looked so happy when everyone else was scared that the creatures were going to kill them in their sleep.

"Well, feel free to take a spare seat, not too far in the back please. Mochida will be looking after you today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. Is that okay with you Mochida?" Ms. Yui asked the brown haired student.

Yoshiki walked towards the desk directly behind Satoshi. Footsteps echoed around the room before it was replaced by the scraping sound of the chair being dragged along the ground. Ayumi wanted to glare daggers at Yoshiki but decided against it. She heard Yoshiki putting down his rucksack and opening it up to take out a few bits and pieces. The whole classroom was silent. Yoshiki got himself ready and fell to silence after the rucksack was placed on the ground. The class soon started, Yoshiki took note that he was being watched by Ayumi.

Chapter 1 – The New Student

Yoshiki searched through the library, taking out a few books to scan read them to see if they could help him in any form. Nothing really caught his interest or helped him in any form. Putting the books back he kept looking. The library was huge and empty as the only students he saw was the students in his classroom. Class 2-9, he was expecting less people. He was more expecting the school to be empty so he could just use the school's resources to teach himself. He didn't really like teachers or classrooms with students.

"What are you looking for?" Yoshiki froze as he heard a voice behind him. Looking back behind him his eyes was fixed on Ayumi's eyes.

"Just looking at the books around here," Yoshiki replied with a smile on his face. Ayumi didn't quiet trust him as he was pretty shady while in the library. There was something about him which put Ayumi off.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" Ayumi asked. Yoshiki shook his head as he went back to looking through the book shelves for anything attractive.

"Not really...The Seven Wonders of Kisaragi?" Yoshiki froze and gently pulled out the medium sized book from the book shelf and looked at the cover.

"It was really popular before the city went to chaos," Ayumi said, Yoshiki could hear the fact that she was hurt but wasn't sure how to comfort her. It was hard to comfort a stranger who had nothing to do with you or knew nothing about oneself.

"Was it?" Yoshiki breathed out the question.

Yoshiki gently ran his fingers over the cover of the book before he slipped his fingers inside the book cover and pushed it away from the pages it was guarding. He was greeted by a slip of card with stamps of times when the book was taken out and when the book was due back into the library. Ayumi watched him in silence, watching his movements as Yoshiki flicked through the pages, picking up on the stories it held inside.

"Pretty interesting don't you think?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki.

"Na, just some boring book on horror stories which aren't real," Yoshiki said as he put the book back onto the shelf and went to walk off.

"They are real," she hissed at Yoshiki.

"If you have solid evidence that the 'Seven wonders of Kisaragi' is real then I'll believe you. For the time being, it isn't real."

There was something off and Yoshiki knew it, with the creatures around anything could be real. Of course he wasn't going to admit that to Ayumi himself. It wasn't a surprise that something like this would be found in a school like this. He knew of the stories of schools, different ghost stories which could be true while some could also be a pack of lies. He knew how to test them, but for the time being he needed to lay low if he was going to adapt to a human life.

"Who am I kidding?" Ayumi heard Yoshiki say quietly. The library was in complete silence, you could hear a pin drop, and the lights cast shadows from the bookshelf in the room. There wasn't even the clamping sound of the librarian stamping out books or the typing sound of keys tapping on a key board. No, the library was silent.

"I'll leave you to continue whatever you're up to," Ayumi said as she silently left Yoshiki's side and heading out the library. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she felt that there was something off about Yoshiki. His actions didn't follow his words. No, Ayumi felt like he believed in the stories but his words didn't want to believe.

'Maybe he's more complicated than I thought?' Ayumi smiled happily.

'_A new face is always interesting in the halls of Kisaragi"_Ayumi heard the familiar voice in her mind. She used to be scared of it but after talking to her sister, she found that the voice wasn't so much to fear. It arrived the same time as the creatures did.

'Do you know anything about him?' Ayumi thought.

'_I don't know, but he feels weird._"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hitomi Miyuhara - *Catches you.* Don't worry, I'll be writing more for this story. I think your comment was fine so don't worry about that. Glad to hear you've enjoyed my stories.

Yoshiki: Thank you for the favourite, follow and views on this story.

FireCacodemon: We'll be back next chapter.

Yoshiki: Bye.


End file.
